


[Podfic of] of course, sweet things are dangerous

by knight_tracer



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Mina had warned Sana, over and over again, that one day Sana would run into a problem she couldn’t flirt her way out of. Sana could have listened to her, but she hadn’t wanted to. Sana doesn’t do anything unless she wants to, and worrying is boring and stupid.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] of course, sweet things are dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of course, sweet things are dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891667) by [notspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notspring/pseuds/notspring). 



> Cover art by the24thkey! 
> 
> General disclaimer: I don't speak Korean and used youtube to get the names as accurate as possible.
> 
> Recorded and edited for the "Cover Art First" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.

**Podfic Length:** 22:00  
 **Download Links:** [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/of%20course,%20sweet%20things%20are%20dangerou.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/of%20course,%20sweet%20things%20are%20dangerou.m4b)


End file.
